


Candy Cane Lights

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The three Oilers are hanging lights





	

" Ebs, your house looks like a candy cane," Ryan said staring in awe.

They had just finished hanging lights and as it was already becoming dark, they had just turned them on.

Connor started cracking up. "I told you it would," he said to Ebs.

Jordan waved his hands at them. "Red and white ribbon lights were the only lights left! Didn't think they'd sell out so quickly."

"Well it's certainly different," Ryan said, as he watched the house.

"And different is good?" Jordan asked.

Connor nodded slowly. "Actually it's kind of cool!"

"Can we go inside now?" Ryan asked, shivering. The others nodded and inside they headed.


End file.
